projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Gojira
|alias=Gojira Kiryu Mechagodzilla 3 |species=Godzillasaurus Cyborg |gender=Male |family=Gojira Godzilla George SpaceGodzilla /(Grandson) }} Biollante Rexy Rexi Future Rexy MechaEDI |ability=Absolute Zero Cannon Drill Hand Maser Beam Atomic Breath |employment=Retired |hobby=Playing Strip Uno Going on adventures |friend=Cthulhu Anguirus Gigan Cthulhu Clark Rodan Mothra Hedorah MOGUERA |enemies=Giant Octopus |first= Episode 0: "The Pilot" Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=2005 Bandai Movie Monster Series Kiryu 2011 Bandai America First Godzilla 2016 Bandai Movie Monster Series Kiryu 2003 Bandai Movie Monster Series Kiryu (Heavy Arms) }} Grandpa "Kiryu" Gojira is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and a former King of the Monsters. He is the father of Gojira, the grandfather of Godzilla, and the great-grandfather of Rexy, Rexi, and Future Rexy. Grandpa Gojira is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept Grandpa Gojira's voice and partial personality are loosely inspired by the Grandpa Gojira from the Toho Kingdom Toons parody flash videos. Personality Grandpa Gojira is portrayed as a senile elder with a hint of Alzheimer's. Appearance Grandpa Gojira was a light-gray slightly overweight Godzillasaurus prior to becoming a cyborg. Otherwise, he is a tall gray-colored Godzillasaurus-modeled cyborg mecha. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla Prior to his death, he was brought back to life as a cyborg at some point. ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 Grandpa Gojira makes his official debut as a cyborg under the codename "Kiryu". He was reprogrammed to kill everything in his path, but the humans were seemingly immune to him. Episode 1 Kiryu reappears, killing the giant killer Yoda plush and turning against Godzilla and his friends before getting powered off by the slime of the Giant Octopus. After a while, Godzilla took notice to the cyborg and reprogrammed him back to Grandpa Gojira, who was questioning where he was. He was part of the group who took part in watching "Asshole Pawn Brokers". Episode 2 Grandpa Gojira appears alongside the other monsters as they go to the bar and to Joes. He has barely any speaking roles, however. Episode 4 Grandpa Gojira is surprised to find that his son Gojira was still alive, as he, as well as Godzilla, thought he died "in the great war against Destoroyah". Episode 5 Grandpa Gojira has created a robot named MechaEDI, who apparently works as a helper for the old man, as the latter stated he made sausage egg and cheese biscuits for the former. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail. It is unknown as to where Grandpa Gojira went or who he went with. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Godzilla and his friends find the Holy Grail, but Destoroyah attempts to steal it. Suddenly, Cthulhu shows up and snatches the Grail. Godzilla is surprised to find out that Gojira and Destoroyah (whose nickname is Ryan) are best friends. After Destoroyah joins the gang, Gigan teleports everyone back home. The old man, now back home, is playing Strip Uno with Hedorah and MOGUERA, whom he claims are "two beautiful women". Godzilla notes to Grandpa Gojira that the voice processor in the cyborg's body needs to be replaced, but becomes disgusted by the his grandfather's players. Episode 9 Grandpa Gojira and several other monsters are playing Uno Poker. While playing, Gojira starts to get annoyed by the old man's voice processor, which is badly damaged. Godzilla also confirms this and drags the cyborg away against his will. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques Grandpa Gojira has the ability of powered flight, but this has never been shown in the original ProjectGodzilla; it may, however, be shown in ProjectGodzilla X. He also has the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. Unlike his descendants, Grandpa Gojira possesses little radioactivity, or likely not enough to be read by a Geiger counter. It is likely that his cybernetics nullify the effects of the radiation in his bones. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Grandpa Gojira is one of a few cyborg characters on the show, with the others being Gigan, Clark, and General Grievous. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Mechas Category:Godzilla Family